


Sibling Communication

by a_novel_idea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Shore Leave, Sibling, Twins, m/m - Freeform, respect, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_novel_idea/pseuds/a_novel_idea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a conversation with his twin sister (OFC) about a certain doctor. A/N: This is a remix of my friend WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk's (from ff.net) 'Conversations Not Meant to be Heard'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Communication

They're sitting on the low, country porch of their childhood home, like they did more often than not when they were younger. She, Ana-Leigh, cards her finger through his, Jimmy's, hair, the same luscious, sun-kissed locks they share. She's sitting upright, leaning back to brace on one of her hands, and he is laying on his back, pressed into her side like he had never left. They're both dressed in light, civilian clothes; Iowa summers are hot and, despite the low setting of the sun, they have yet to feel true relief from its rays. They're silent, as silent as they can be, as they watch the sun make its final dip behind the horizon and finally she says what's been trapped behind her teeth since he arrived home.

"Jimmy, you're a moron."

"Thanks, Ana. I love you too," he snorts.

Ana-Leigh rolls her nebula blue eyes, the same eyes that stare back at her whenever she looks to her brother, or he to her. She taps him roughly on the top of the head before resuming her previous task.

"Don't be a baby," she tells him. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" he grumbles.

"When are you going to Leonard that you love him?"

Jim jerks, though he doesn't move away; he's merely surprised.

"What?"

"Oh, please, Jimmy. You're so stupid you think we haven't seen the way you look at Bones? How relaxed you are? How you two are practically inseparable? Give us a bit more credit than that."

"I'm not in love with Bones!"

Despite his exclamation, Ana can tell there's no heart behind it; he's protesting because it's habitual, instinctual. It's what he does when he thinks he's cornered.

"Liar," Ana says calmly.

Jim clams up and plasters his body to the outside of her leg, seeking comfort and distracting from the course of the conversation all at the same time.

"We don't care, you know, me and mom," Ana says quietly. "Jimmy, we wouldn't care if you brought home a Vulcan-Betazoid mix with a tendency to eat live frogs as long as you really loved them."

"That is a really disturbing image," he mutters into her leg.

"You're avoiding the conversation," she chides.

"I'm not in love with Bones," Jim insists.

"Promise?" Ana-Leigh asks.

"No," he whispers.

And that's all she needs to be satisfied at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
